jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tyrannosaurus Rex2.02456/Spinosaurus
Spinosaurus Facts Hieght:15 feet(wih spines, base hieght is 10 feet) 25(JP3) Length:50 feet(real life) 60 feet{JP3) Whieght:7-10 tons(real life) 22tons(JP3) Speed:10 mph(real life) 20mph(JP3) A recent discovery a recent discovery has shown something suprising. Spinosaurus was a fish eater that spent 80% of its life in water. A recent discovery has shown it had small back legs. It could not run but it could swim up to 20mph. It was indeed a very strange creature. The sail was used for display and had weebed feet meant for swimming. On land it would be a slow and clumsiy creature. In the water it transformed into a deadly killer. Its teeth crocidile like and meant for gripping. Its large claws did the killing. Little else is known because this discovery is new and much more has to be researched. Spinosaurus remains one of the most intresting creatures. The Sail Loads of arguing and debate between paleontologists has been generated over the use of spinosaurus' sail. Some suggest it was used to control temperature whle others suggest it was used to store nutrients. The most likley theory is that it was used for display and intimidation. The one flaw with it is that if the spinosaurus rolls over it will brake its back since the spines are fused to the vertabrae thus making the sail a hinderence in fights suggesting it wwas not infact a fighting dinosaur. Diet Instead of eating dinosaurs spinosaurs was infact a fish eater. It woudl prbably swim after its prey and use its jaws to hold it, drag it back to land and use its claws to kill. This theory is highly likley since spinosaurs' back legs were small and would be a hinderence to moving on land. It also explains why there were more carnivores than herbivores in its area: they ate different things causing them to not battle over food allowing the growth of more carnivourus species. Swimming Spinosaurus' was infact not capable of running on land due to its small back legs and large sail. It probably spent 80% of its time in the water where it could swim. Its bones were not hollow which allowed it to dive. It also had a barrel shaped torso making manuverability in water very easy and changing the perspective on it entirley. Interactions with other animals Spinosaurs would probably be more passive than most depict it as it would be ill suited to go out of water and brawl other dinosaurs. It would result in heavy injury and thus is mostly ruled out. They would potentailly like a crocdile ambush small animals in the water but this would be trickey due to its massive sail so this would hapeen little. It would probably hiss and growl to avoid conflict. It would leave water to nest, rest, and minor things as well as raising chicks. Its most prominent interactions would be with huge fish that it ate. A link to the National Geographic article on this new discovery. It has some more information and how the discovery happened http://ngm.nationalgeographic.com/2014/10/spinosaurus/mueller-text Category:Blog posts